The Other The return
by magicattack24
Summary: Fail summary This story basically is about how the countries lives turn upside down with the return of someone they thought they would never see again! includes PRUCAN SpainxS.Italy EnglandXAmerica FranceXOC lots of other pairings


**Ok so this story basically revolves around Prussia and Canada at least for the beginning**

**Hey guys! Ok so I know I haven't finished my PruCan story. Honestly I have no idea how to finish it! So this is a new story (Obviously XD) I really like this story so far! Oh and I have an OC in here I think that what characters that are your own are called XD I am such a newbie! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

"This is so not awesome!" Thought Gilbert. Matthew had been making excuses to stop his awesomeness from coming over; which made very little sense to Gilbert, because everyone should want his awesomeness over at there house. So Gilbert decided he would get to the bottom of this. That's why Gilbert was going into Matthew's house without permission while Matthew was at the world meeting. Gilbert searched the house from top to bottom; starting with the upstairs first and completely missing the brown haired girl in the kitchen, sitting at the island counter with a smirk waiting with two cups of coffee. Gilbert was finally ready to give up and leave when he heard a girlish laugh from the kitchen. "WHAT THE FUCK" Gilbert thought as he ran into his lover's kitchen and saw a girl with long brown hair with blonde streaks and red eyes that were weirdly similar to his own except she had bushier eyebrows. Actually she looked in a way weirdly like him, with like a mix of someone else he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Hey there Uncle Prussia" she said with a big grin, "Did you miss me?"

Gilbert opened his mouth to speak but she spoke again first.

"Don't worry I don't expect you to remember me I disappeared around 73 years ago" The girl laughed and smirked, "I'll give you a guess I was raised by Spain and Romano, they aren't my actual birth parents though. You used to look after me and made me write in a journal whenever I came over and you and your brother were going to murder me back during the Second World War."

Gilbert looked dumb founded "Vadoma" He asked in almost a whisper. Suddenly the front door opened and a Matthew's voice could be heard

"Terra, I'm home from the meet…" Matthew stopped in his tracks. There was Gilbert in the kitchen looking as white as a ghost and Terra smiling with a slight smirk.

"Hi Mat, How was the meeting? Did you tell everyone about how I'm still alive?" Man I wish I could have seen the look on their faces. Oh Gilbert apparently couldn't wait one more hour to find out what you were hiding!" Terra said this getting up from the island and giving Matthew a big hug.

Matthew woke up from his trance "Oh umm it was well good and umm everyone kind of didn't believe me, eh and got mad at me for bringing up a subject that makes people sad seeing as Feliciano started crying along with Antonio. Hi Gilbert!" Matthew said all this with a sad face on the verge of crying and went to give Gilbert a kiss. Gilbert looked up at Matthew then to Terra.

"Oh shit I'm sorry Matthew, but I wanted Gilbert to know second, because he is my um…and I had a vision that he would be coming here today and this is my entire fault" said Terra looking worriedly at Gilbert to make sure he didn't catch her slip up. "Ok, FUCKIN SHIT, slow down I'm bloody confused. First of all why and where have you been for 73 years; second why did you come and see Matthew first and not you're fucking parents; and third I'm your what?" Gilbert looked angrily at Terra till Matthew punched him in the gut.

"Jesus Gilbert, the first thing you do when you see Terra is yell at her, eh! No wonder she wasn't sure if she should go to the meeting today!" Matthew said this with such a loud voice, that it sounded like he was angry; which he wasn't, "Terra seriously its ok you go and sit in the living room and watch some t.v. while me and Gilbert make some pancakes. Then we will all sit down and talk about this like adults."

Terra's face lightened up at the sound of pancakes. "Ok brother I'll go watch some T.V., maybe Vampire Diaries is on!" With that Terra skipped out of the room.

Gilbert just sat on the floor with a dumb founded looked and Matthew walked over to Gilbert and helped him up with a smile on his face and whispered really quietly so that Gilbert couldn't hear him, "she's your kid."

TO BE CONTINUED ~

**There you guys go! Yes I realize that there are lots of grammar mistakes! Lol If you want to point them out to me I'll give you a hug XD. So yes Terra or Vadoma is my OC! Can anyone guess who her parents are? Matthew knows! :P **

**Please Review! Reviews make me very very happy and gets my arse in gear to write!**


End file.
